Little Lexx RPG Wiki
About the Game... This wiki is for the Little Lexx RPG game. As we build the game, wiki information will become available. Please bookmark us! Opening (Or you can see a summary of this on the Game page.) Light pierced the dark blurry film over his eyes and before he was even fully conscious of being awake, it filled his vision completely and in turn, blotted out the darkness. Kai blinked a few times and, as his vision came into focus, he could see white clouds above head. The sky they set in was so light that for a moment, he could not decide if it was actually white or such a light blue. Touching his chest, the only living Brunnen-G forced himself not to suck in air, which was tempting as it had been so long since he could do that. Slowly, Kai glanced around, his eyes locking on the figure standing not ten feet from him. With a grunt, Kai shifted until he was standing; he had aches in his body, his back and his chest, but he felt something and was grateful for that. He was on a beach, he realized, and looked at the setting sun over the water and sand. “Who are you?” He finally asked the figure, who was wearing a white dress. Her, and it was most definitely a her, back was to him as she separated him and the ocean before her. Her hair was long, snow white, and went down to her waist. Kai approached the figure and rounded on her. She kept her gaze on the sun. If one squinted, they could see the two moons that weren’t quite overshadowed by the sun’s rays. When he came into her line of sight, the dark skinned woman looked to him and offered out her hand. “I don’t bite.” For a woman of her stature. Kai hesitated a moment before taking her hand. Together, they began to walk, though Kai wasn’t sure where or what compelled him to walk with this figure. “Duchess,” Several minutes later the woman finally spoke. Kai looked at her questioningly and she offered a smile. “You asked who I was, my name is Duchess.” Still hand in hand, the two approached a small, bare peninsula, leaving them nowhere else to walk. Duchess stopped and released his hand before breathing in deeply. “You haven’t taken a breath of your own in 6,000 years Kai, enjoy this while it lasts.” The woman encouraged before closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. After a moment, Kai followed suit and found that it was an odd sensation to enjoy something. “Am I dead, fully dead?” He finally questioned and looked at her. For a full minute Duchess did not answer back, but then she finally looked at him. “If you want to be,” Duchess replied passively, softly. Kai once again regarded her and winced as the sun hit the waves just right. “Who are you?” This time he wanted more than her name and he hoped that that question answered the several others burning in him. “My name is Duchess, and I was the ruler of Water. You have had the misfortune of dealing with Prince.” She offered a smile that was almost sad. “My…counterpart, you could say. When Fire and Water were destroyed I, like the other souls, like Prince, left.” While she answered Kai’s question, he had more. Why hadn’t he heard of her before now? “Prince says he is death,” Duchess nodded in agreement “but what you then? And, why didn’t he mention you? Why didn’t Stanley see you when he died?” “Prince is death, he welcomes all to the afterlife, albeit not too kindly. I welcome all to life. I was at your birth, Kai. I was at Xev’s and Stanley Tweetle’s as well.” She explained. “If you wanted to destroy your lover, your other half, would you find it necessary to tell the tool you are using?” Kai had to concede to that point, though he filed away her relationship with Prince for later. His next question was simple. “What did you mean, when you said if I wanted to be when I asked if I was dead?” That was perhaps the next important question as far as he was concerned. After regaining his identity from his shadow, his single desire was to fully die. In the last moments of his life, he was sure that he had but now? Now he was standing on a beach with a woman who claimed to be Prince’s counterpart. “I cannot return you life as you knew it on Brunnis II.” Duchess began “I can, however, return you to life. Through me you will no longer be dependent on proto-blood. You can dream, through me at least, and” She paused and tilted her head. “Those thing which you cannot express, the thoughts and feelings that are out of your reach, I can help you touch them.” “The dead have feelings, we do not have thoughts, motivatio-“ “The dead don’t, you do. Deception is lost on a demigoddess, Kai.” Duchess gently interrupted and smiled. “You fail to understand how to express them, to get them from some part of yourself to your lips. I think I can help with that.” It was easier to merely claim that he did not possess the ability, however on numerous occasions in his knowing, undead life, Kai did think and feel. It was merely different. Kai lost track of how long it took him to answer Duchess, and Duchess didn’t seem to mind. How many times in his life, both breathing and not, had he been cheated what he should’ve experienced? His Shadow made him a Divine Assassin and in doing so, violated him in the worst of ways. And his reward at the end of his existence was a trick deal by Prince? Finally, Kai looked at the woman. “Duchess,” he began “I’m ready to make a deal.” Important Links Here are some places that you may find helpful.... *Characters *Lexx Wiki Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Incomplete